Boondocks Season 5
by MindlessGirl4Never
Summary: The crew is back with new charecters too even though theres new charecters you know the city of Woodcrest never change!


**Boondocks Season 5**

Episode 1: New Girls moving in

It was a normal day in the city of Woodcrest butterflies flying a lil wind blowing a school bus was pulling up onto a corner as the door open it was Ruckus as the bus driver the neighborhood racists fat sack of crap "Now you little monkey kids get off" Huey was the first to walk off he really would like to smack the black off of Ruckus he just couldn't understand why he keeps denying that he's not white but just a black person "Huey can I come over to your house my mom and dad are gone somewhere to settle business" said Jasmine Huey didn't really wont to tell her that her parents were getting a divorce It was so obvious the way they fight an she just blinded herself not knowing what was going on when they say that Tom going on a trip "Yea whatever" he was then squeezed by Jasmine very hard "OMG OMG OMG WERE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN" she looked up and saw that Huey couldn't breathe she blushed an sat him down "uhh sorry" they continued to walk home meanwhile

A girl was running through the fields fast she was caring someone she was going so fast she had a Powerball busting out of her she finally jumped an landed right in front of a house she looked up and saw that the person she was carrying was falling she jumped in the air an caught it then she reached the ground she was so tired she used all her might to get out her situation she tried her very best not to stumble while holding someone an reaching the house she rang the doorbell as she waited hoping someone was home as she was giving up hope an losing all strength in her body the door opened an it was Robert Jubliah Freeman he flinched as the girl fell on the ground she was out of breath an passed out "What the hell" shouted Robert he picked the two passed out girls an threw them on the guest bed in the guest room an went back into the living room an grabbed the remote to the TV an started changing channels as if nothing had happen then Huey and Jasmine walked in seeing the huge hole in the ground outside Huey dropped all his stuff as Jasmine screamed he ranned in the house to see if granddad was okay he sighed in relief that he was just watching TV "Granddad what is that outside" "the two white girls made that" Huey didn't believe granddad that was just stupid "No really what happen"

"Shame on you Huey for not believing your granddad gone look up stairs when they knocked on the door they looked fucked up so I let them in the guest room" Huey and Jasmine ran upstairs to find the thing he was talking about their was two girls on the bed on girl had a Chinese rob on that was badly bruised and had very long hair an little purple bows on it the hair reached her knee an she had a long shiny sword by the bed "OH shiny" said Jasmine as she went to grabbed it Huey eyes darted at here as she heard a scream the girl had the sword pointed at Jasmine "Who are you an who do you work for" she said sternly she stared at Jasmine In the eyes for 20 seconds making Jasmine feel uncomfortable she then lowered her sword an sat on the bed Huey walked up to her "Who are you" "I'm not allowed to disclose that information unless I know who you are" "I'm Huey freeman an that's Jasmine Dubious now you" she sat up an and said "I'm Kaitlin an my sister here is Trina" she put her sword on the bed Jasmine look at a huge mark on Trina back "What happen to you two" "Our mother died an our father sold us when I was ten we've been there for 5 years and I just couldn't take the abuse anymore so I used all my training to leave" Huey looked at her an then her sister she was waking up then Kaitlin got up and grabbed her sword and said "well I think we should go we need to look for a new place to stay" as she was walking out with her sister in her hand she was grabbed by Huey "You two can stay here" Jasmine was shocked at how he showed he started to care for them and that they didn't even know them Kaitlin turned back an dropped her sister on the floor "Ouch! Bitch" Trina got up and walked out of the room to get an ice cube to put on her head when she got downstairs she saw Riley playing on the video game she looked at the ice box then the video game she couldn't resist so she jumped over the couch Riley looked at her then she looked at him he raised his eyebrow an so did she "Hoe" "Bitch" they glared at each other when they didn't even know each other they both started to laugh then they both dapped an finish paying the game "So what da name" "Young Wheezy yours" "Trina" "him" then Kaitlin Huey an Jasmine were coming down stairs talking about their polictal views an saw Riley an Trina really hitting it off "Well I think I should get some sleep" said Kaitlin walking back up the stairs Jasmine grabbed Katlin hand and said "Not without seeing this" they take her to the hill she sits down an looked up in the sky "Beautiful anit it?" said Jasmine while Katlin shook her head up and down Jasmine looked over an saw Katlin beautiful very long milk chochalte silk like hair blow in the breeze she look at her own an saw Katlin she didn't have a smile anywhere in her body an wasn't planning to she could see that Katlin had tragedy in her life that broke her smile and it reminded her of Huey an she hoped that Her two would be her best friend "Katlin" "What" " are you going to be our new friend" Katlin eyes bucked open she saw in Jasmine eyes that she was too naive to read common sense but somehow she liked it she didn't want to show it to much because he body wouldn't allow her two "Sure why not " Then Jasmine hugged Katlin to death an Katlin actually in her life felt loved an Katlin thought about her new life with the freeman she sensed a lot of stuff that's out of normal was going to happen but she would not let anyone get hurt she felt Jasmine snoring an shivering an Katlin toke of her robe an laid it on Jasmine the only thing Katlin had on was a long white silk gown she stood up the breeze blowed her an her dress she looked like a night angel she smirked because she knew that this would be there home for a long time

Next Episode Next Saturday

Next time on boondocks a crazed animal haunts the streets of Woodcrest at night Trina was in on the cash money award as much as Riley and Huey an Katlin has to save them


End file.
